mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Pastel Merry
Pastel Merry (パステルメリー), also known by her real name Tanada You, is one of the characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. She is designed by くじらへびさん. Pastel Merry works for John Shepherdspie. Her job is to sends invitations to the Mages and serve the guests that arrive on The Island. Appearance Human She is described by John Shepherdspie as a young woman in her 20's. She was said to be wearing a white dress with the sleeves broken and her ankles showing. She wears her hair in a tied up fashion. Her fingers are long and her fingernails are trimmed with the callouses showing on them. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Pastel Merry has short blonde hair with cadet blue eyes. She has an orange eyeshadow on her eyelids. Her hat is black with a red dot border and a fluffy white rim decorated with light orange dots. On the top of the hat is a "X" shaped fabric. It is all held together with a black band. She wears a crisscross diamond patterned brown and white dress. Along the dress, there are orange bows decorated all the way down to her waist. The bottom of her dress is identical to that of her hat. On her upper-right sleeve, there is a bandage tied around her lower shoulder. On the ends of both of her sleeves, there is a large fluff, and her choker is made of the same fluff. On the left side of her dress is a white and blue puff decoration sticking out from the dress. A bit lower down to the left there is a black puff. Towards the right side of her body, there is a string of green leaves from behind her that resembles that of a tail. Pastel Merry wears black leggings and has sandals similarly patterned to that of her dress. Her appearance is that of a traditional tribal girl. Personality Merry is a shy and kind person and acts in a friendly and polite way with her partners. She often makes sheep-like sounds when she feels scared, which tends to make her feel ashamed at times. She has the tendency to trip over herself. Magic To move sheep painted in pastel. She can summon sheep from pastel drawings to help her. Special Item(s) *''Magical Goggles (Former):'' Dreamy☆Chelsea stole 7753's Magical Goggles and gave it to Pastel Merry as a gift. Relationships John Shepherdspie John Shepherdspie is her employer. When Pastel Merry was in her human form, he knew that she was still Pastel Merry, as he claims that her personality was still the same and she was always tripping over herself. She also still called him "Shepherdspie-san." Dreamy☆Chelsea The two of them are partners and work together to serve the guests in the building. She helped repair broken parts of the building that Dreamy☆Chelsea caused. Dreamy☆Chelsea later falls in love with Pastel Merry under Love Me Ren-Ren's magic. She also receives 7753's Magical Goggles as a gift from Dreamy☆Chelsea. Love Me Ren-Ren When she was hit by Love Me Ren-Ren's magic, Pastel Merry fell in love with her. When Pastel Merry was asked to collect the grayfruits, she stole all of the grayfruits that her friends had collected. When asked by Love Me Ren-Ren as to why she had stolen all of the grayfruits instead of harvesting the ones on the Island, Pastel Merry reply by saying that her instruction wasn't specific enough. Jelly Marie Pastel Merry was the examiner of Jelly Marie and she approved her because she saw her potential in helping in maritime disasters. After Marie started to work for the Research department, she contacted her former examiner to assist her, even when Marie herself didn't consider Pastel Merry as someone reliable because of her clumsiness. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters Category:Breakdown